


you make me a believer

by bette (ferns)



Category: Firestorm (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, but it doesn't really come up, but only sort of? not really honestly, jason is autistic and ronnie is a trans boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferns/pseuds/bette
Summary: Boy meets boy, boy fights with boy, boys fuse into a monster made of flames and anger, boys work out their differences, boys fall in love.aka 5 times Jason and Ronnie kissed.





	you make me a believer

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly couldn't believe there wasn't any fic for these two...why doesn't fandom love me... I wish I had included more Tonya in this because I love her and she's amazing but oh well.
> 
> two things to note: this is only semi canon compliant because the DC canon is terrible and bad, and Jason is autistic while Ronnie is a trans boy. Neither of those things really come up though.
> 
> also i feel obligated to let everyone who reads this know that i wrote this fic in comic sans.

**1.**

The first time it happens, it’s a mistake. Or at least that’s what Ronnie will say, what Jason will insist.

That it was a mistake. That they didn’t mean to do it. They were just all caught up in the adrenaline of being inside of Fury together, trapped inside the Firestorm Matrix, burning up inside with nothing to alleviate the pain. The fear. The, well, _fury._

And what the hell, if they were going to die because of Martin Stein’s stupid science project, Jason might as well kiss the guy that he’s had a crush on since he first saw Ronald Raymond throw his football helmet in the air and whoop for joy. His attentions and fantasies have been split right down the middle between Ronnie and Tonya, gorgeous Tonya, for months.

So Jason crashes their lips together, hard, and Ronnie leans back into him, and for a split second Jason closes his eyes and doesn’t feel the hot pressure around him.

 

**2.**

When Ronnie tells him that it’s over, whatever they have between them, this… ‘Martin Stein turned us into Firestorm and we kissed in the Firestorm Matrix but nothing else has happened and we’re both acting like everything's normal’ thing, Jason can feel something inside of him burn hot and angry.

They’re getting their powers back, can’t Ronnie feel it?! Doesn’t he feel this-this burning inside, hot and thick and coiling and, okay, maybe it’s not all rage that he’s feeling. Jason kisses him hard, afterwards, in the hallway. After Ronnie storms off. Which he does again, immediately after Jason pulls back.

But before that, Ronnie looks at him, cold and flat and blank. “We’re through, Rusch. Like I said.”

One of Ronnie’s football friends (Jason’s pretty sure his last name is Washington), rests a hand on Jason’s shoulder before he leaves.

“Ronnie’s having a hard time right now,” he says, like he’s trying to be comforting. “He can be… Harsh.”

Jason glares at him. “I don’t care about Raymond,” he snaps, his own tone and the fact that the words ring false in his ears making his stomach tie itself in knots. “And he doesn’t care about _me,_ either.”

 

**3.**

The next time they kiss is when Jason lets it all go. All the pent-up frustration, all the anger at the rogue Firestorms, all the guilt over their death, all of the _everything._ It’s a slow kiss, slow and soft and Jason can feel Ronnie’s tears on his face while it happens, while he cups Ronnie’s chin in his hands and then pulls back a little.

Jason wipes at the tears on Ronnie’s cheek, thumb brushing over the markings underneath his eyes. “It’s over, Ronnie,” he says softly. “It’s done.”

His nerves are still buzzing, frayed and overwhelmed and overstimulated, when Ronnie answers, pure white eyes blinking open and looking at him with sadness. Too much sadness. “I know,” he rasps, before coughing out dust. It’s still not normal dust. Jason hopes Ronnie’s not going to panic again over that. That was bad enough the first time. “They’re gone. They’re dead.”

Jason shakes his head. “No. Us. This-this thing is over.”

Ronnie lowers his gaze to the mud, the same mud seeping into Jason’s knees, cold and wet. Jason can’t find it in him to say no when Ronnie asks him if he wants to pray with him. Pray for those poor people who died, _all their fault all their fault all their fault they didn’t even have a chance to scream before they died-_

Pozhar interrupts them.

 

**4.**

The fourth kiss is explosive. Literally.

_I won’t let go, Ronnie, I won’t let go, I won’t let go, I swear I won’t let go, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry-_

They breath in sync from that second onward. Ronnie’s eyes narrow with anger while Jason’s fists clench, the monster they can’t control bursting to life around them. Jason is Ronnie and Ronnie is Jason and Jason and Ronnie are _both_ Fury, both a monster, a beast borne of flames and the Firestorm Matrix and anger and not much else.

Jason’s never been a poet, he knows that from trying to come up with a way to tell Tonya how he feels, how he wants to kiss her and hold her and protect her and cheer her on while she protects herself. But if he’s being honest, he’s pretty sure that _this_ is what love feels like. Or at least their own strange brand of it.

Ronnie looks at Jason out of the corner of his eye, almost snickering as Jason does the same thing in the other direction. They’re going to have to work on this connection thing. Jason may know all the science-y stuff, but Ronnie knows _teamwork._ And he wouldn’t mind teaming up with Jason, even if Jason said that this was all over.

Maybe, one day, Jason will want to go back to that. To what they were. Even if neither of them really know what that was.

 

**5.**

“So…” Ronnie said casually, propping himself up on his elbows. Jason’s supposed to have been helping him study, but Ronnie’s been distracted the whole time. He should’ve known that it should have been Tonya that he asked to help him. “Are you going to Homecoming with anybody?”

Jason didn't look up from his physics textbook (technically, it’s Ronnie’s physics textbook, but a lot of their stuff has gotten swapped. Ronnie accidentally left two separate binders at Jason’s house-and they were his favorite ones, too!). “Tonya and I were going to go as friends, since she’s single but she still wanted to go to Homecoming with someone she knew. Why? Are _you_ going with anyone?”

“No.” Ronnie forced himself to sound casual. _Stay cool, Raymond, you’ve got this._ “A few people have asked me but I turned them down. But you’re not _actually_ going with Tonya, are you? Like going-going?”

“Tonya’s a lesbian,” Jason said flatly, flipping a page in the textbook. “Considering how she told us, I figured you would’ve remember that. Half the reason I’m going with her is because she doesn’t have, quote, ‘a cute girlfriend to dress up for’.”

Ronnie winced at the reminder of how he and Jason had embarrassed themselves in front of Tonya, only for her to tell them that she was gay, turning them both down simultaneously. “Of course I remember. I just meant, like… That doesn’t _actually_ count as going with someone, right? You could still go with someone else?”

“I guess.” Jason finally looked up from the book. “Why?”

“I was just wondering if you, uh, wanted to go to Homecoming? Like-with me. On a date.” Ronnie swallowed and looked away. He knew Jason used to have a crush on him, but now-well, they haven’t kissed since the fight with Pozhar when they almost died, when Pozhar forced Ronnie into becoming Scorn with him. And while that wasn’t _so_ long ago, a lot of things have changed since then. “You can totally say no, I swear, I just-I like you, okay? A lot. Not just because we’re Firestorm together. I mean it, Jace.”

Jason blinked at him slowly. “Don’t call me Jace, and I’ll go to homecoming with you if you want me to, Boy Band.”

“Seriously?” Ronnie’s eyes light up. “You’ll actually be my date?”

Jason nodded, shifting so he was sitting up on his knees. “Tonya will be disappointed, but I think if you put in a few good words about her to some of those girls you’ve always got fawning over you, she’ll be happy to let me go with you.”

Ronnie grinned and, struck with a sudden rush of daring, leaned forward and gave Jason a tiny kiss before pulling back, smiling even wider.

“We should do that every time we fuse,” he announced. “I know it would mean yelling ‘Firestorm’ into each other’s mouths, but we can probably learn to fuse without saying it, right?”

“Right,” Jason agreed, blushing a little. “...We should probably get back to working on the homework, though.”

Ronnie groaned dramatically and flopped backwards onto the bed. “Where’s a world-ending catastrophe when you actually need it?!”


End file.
